A few choice words
by Smilershipper
Summary: Emily let's Hotch know she's there for him and isn't going away anytime soon. He needed to realise he wasn't alone... Kind of a sucky summary but I hope the story is better


**A quick oneshot about my favourite tv couple! Based on 4x08 ... I do not own of the characters ... Unfortunately.**

She walked into his office not feeling the need to knock since his door was wide open _"You wanted to see me?" _she asked not really understanding why.

He looked at her and pointed to a file _"Yes uhh, the Houston case I'm missing the coroners supplemental for victim 3" _he told in his usual stoic, business like voice though there was nothing harsh in the way he said it.

_"That was supposed to come in this afternoon..."_ she paused, wait what?, she thought _"I just turned that in last night, when do you sleep?" _she asked though regretted as soon as the words left her mouth and even more so when he replied with _"Get me the supplemental so I can close the case"_

It was an order she knew that but it was also a warning never to ask him such a question again when he's discussing a work matter so she replied not disrespectfully with a _"yes sir." _walking out of her office, her first stop being to Jordan's office to see if she was Ok.

****That evening*****

The case was difficult, a potential 11 victims in total 4 of which were children and absolutely no evidence to go on except for the word of the most narcissistic man Emily had ever met and she had met a fair few. She gained a whole new level of respect for Rossi the way he handled everything, the way he played the game and even more so played the opposition, knowing personally how hard it can be especially when faced with a hostage situation. She also felt a new level of appreciation for mathematics a subject in which never before had she saw anything but evil, a subject which earlier today the brilliant Dr Reid showed her the beauty of. But most of all she could walk away from the day feeling happy, pleased that for once they got the outcome they deserved. Four children survived and that was something to celebrate.

She looked up to her bosses and saw that he was still working and showing absolutely no sign of stopping anytime soon, she looked at her watch saw it was 6pm and watched as the other members of her team filed out one by one, Dave being the last of them to leave. Now it was just her and Hotch in the bullpen, she made her way up the stairs to his office, knocking on his door and entering after hearing a faint 'come in' from the other side.

"Let me know if I am completely out if line here which I probably am but are you going to go home anytime soon. I mean you're here every night to ridiculous hours, getting barely if any sleep and running on fumes. Sooner or later Sir you're going to crash and if that's on a case that could be the end of you and I really don't want to see that happen to you" She told him honestly, the look on his face told her he wasn't happy but she didn't care, she was worried about him, he was wasting away up here in this office and she was not going to the let the man she ...loved? Did she love him? Anyway she wasn't going to watch him ruin himself.

"You're right Prentiss, you are out of order and I don't appreciate being reprimanded like a child by my subordinate. Do I make myself clear?" He asked her, watching he nod he continued "my personal life is of absolutely no concern to you, what I do or do not do with my time. You ever suggest I am incapable of doing my job again" she tried to stop him with an "I didn't..." But she was cut off "I will have you written up for insubordination. Ok?" He finished.

"Ok" she said as she walked towards the door which instead of walking out of she closed saying "no you know what, it's not ok. It's not ok that Hayley divorced you. it's not ok that Kate died. And it is not ok that you are now what they would class as a part time parent. That is not ok. But those are some things that can not be changed!" He voice rising a level "but you know what Hotch you sitting around here feeling sorry for yourself, burying yourself in work because its all you think you have left and staying here until early hours of the morning so that you know you will definitely sleep as soon as you get home and don't have to spend time alone in your cold, dark, lonely apartment. They are things you can change!" She practically shouted at him.

"I don't think my job is the only thing I have left" he shouted "I know it is, everything I had is gone!" She could tell he wanted to go on, the shout at her until he was blue I the face but he couldn't because he just wouldn't let himself open up to her so he just looked back at his file.

"your job is all you left. Really?" She asked her hurt voice making him look up " What about me?" he looked at as though she had grown another head "oh come on Hotch, I stayed behind for 45 minutes after I finished my work to make sure you were ok. To see if you were going to go home do you think I did that for my health? No I did that because you my friend. Because I care about you god dammit and so do the others so think before you say you have nothing" she told him firmly.

She stood picking her nails but she could feel his eyes lingering on her causing her to finally look up and lock eyes with him. They stayed like that for a while before he broke the silence with a simple question "How long?" He asked gently.

"how long what?" She asked playing dumb hoping to postpone the pain of his rejection a bit longer.

"Emily." It was a simple word, it was her name for crying out loud, the first time he'd said it and it made her feel absolutely amazing.

"I don't actually know to be honest" she told him with a shy grin "I knew for sure in New York though" he looked shocked "Im sorry" she added hastily.

"Why, why didn't you tell me?" He asked, although he knew the answer. He heard her chuckle and it made him feel warm and he realised he wanted to hear it again.

"Hotch can you imagine your reaction, I mean look how badly you reacted to me telling you to get some sleep. I guess I expected it to just be a phase and that I'd get past it" she told honestly feeling if she didn't tell him everything now she never would.

He stood up and walked around his desk so he was in front of her "and is it?" He asked, reaching out to touch her arm causing her head to snap up to look at him "is it just a phase?" He asked again.

She shook her head not trusting her voice, knowing it wouldn't be strong enough.

"Look Emily, you're beautiful, smart, funny, everything a guy could ever want in a woman. But I am so wrong for you. Too plain, boring, too cold and I couldn't let you put up with me. It wouldn't be fair to you. You'd be wasting a couple of months of your life before you realise I'm not the man you thought I was and then you'd leave and I'd be broken... Again" he added the last part quietly but she heard it.

She grabbed his chin, made him look into her eyes before she leaned in and pressed her lips so softly to his. He last didn't feel it, but the tingling sensation that spread throughout his whole body was definitely there. Before he could respond however she was apologising and leaving his office, grabbing her bag and in the elevator.

He didn't even have to think twice before following her, forgetting all about the files on his desk. Her car wasn't there when he reached the car park, so he jumped in his car and rive to her apartment which he had visited once before to ask her to rejoin the team. After pulling up, he walked quickly up to her floor and knocked loudly on her door. She answered wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts carrying a glass of wine. She moved back to let him inside, then led him into her living room, turning to face him at which point he took the glass from her hand, took her face between his hands and kissed her. It was rougher, more demanding than the first one but it was still gentle and sweet.

They pulled away when air became necessary, "I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for Miss Prentiss." He told her. She just laughed and kissed him once more.

She knew what she was getting into, she knew he would take some time to open up but she would be there waiting. She would protect him like he always protected everybody else. She was going to love him.


End file.
